


Temptation Personified

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene gives Sam a love bite and it proves to be a big distraction at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Personified

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Temptation Personified  
> Rating: 18+  
> Pairing: Sam/Gene  
> Notes: Written for Porntober bingo for the bruise prompt.  
> Summary: Gene gives Sam a love bite and it proves to be a big distraction at work.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of it's creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sam woke first and headed down the creaky stairs to put the kettle on. He took out a cup for each of them, sticking a tea bag in Gene's mug and a teaspoon of coffee granules into his. Gene would be needing his cuppa before they headed to the station and it had been a late night. For a moment he thought fondly of his cafetière that he'd used almost every Sunday morning. During the week he'd relied on Costa Coffee and what he wouldn't give to be able to just order an Americano. For now he made do with Maxwell House. He headed back up to the toilet and when he crossed to the sink to wash his hands Sam caught sight of the bruise on his neck. Damn Gene and his enthusiasm last night. It was partially his own fault for not telling Gene to stop and there was no way his collar would cover this. Even a 2006 collar wouldn't have covered it.

"Gene!"

"What?"

Sam pointed to his neck as he walked into the bedroom. "This, I haven't had a hickey since I was fourteen."

"Suits you," said Gene with a grin. "Any chance of a cuppa?"

"Kettle's boiled, help yourself. Don't suppose your missus left any concealer when she moved out?"

Gene shrugged. "You don't need to wear make-up. Just tell the lads you met some enthusiastic bird last night."

Sam sighed, they'd been over and over this argument. If Gene hadn't agreed to the Sam being his lodger cover story, they'd still be sneaking around all the time. He knows the risks but sometimes wished they could just be open. Luckily they still argued so much at work that nobody would even begin to suspect.

"You planning on joining me? There's toast ready."

"I'll be down in a minute." Sam had a quick look through the presses. It didn't take long to see there was no make-up among their shampoos and aftershaves. Gene had obviously gotten rid of all his wife's things. He'd just have to take the teasing.

Gene put his arms around Sam when he walked into the kitchen and kissed his neck. "I like it, Sam, nice to see my mark on you."

Sam kissed Gene briefly, "let me have me coffee and toast." As they ate Sam gestured at Gene with his toast, "any hassle I get is down to you today. You could have picked a better spot."

"Give over, only you and I know who gave it you. You can take a bit of teasing can't you?"

"I can when you're playing footsie with me under the table."

~

The teasing at the station was about what he expected with Ray being the first to notice. "Busy night then?"

Sam nodded.

"So who was she?" Ray gestured towards Sam's neck.

"Gene."

"Where did you meet this Jean?"

"Through the job." Sam didn't dare look at Gene.

"Hope you haven't been taking advantage of vulnerable victims."

"No, Vince. More like I was the one being taken advantage of."

Gene had finally had enough. "All your cases solved, Tyler?"

"No, Guv."

"Then quit bragging about getting your jollies. We don't need to know."

"I do," said Ray.

"Only 'cos your not getting any. Now in case any of you have forgotten we are paid to protect this city not sit around gossiping. Back to work."

Gene propped his door open to keep an eye on them and it was all quiet for a while until Sam went to the toilet. Gene followed him and pushed him against the wall before kissing him.

"Someone might come in, Gene."

Gene gripped Sam's arms and turned him round pushing him against the door. "Now they won't." He kissed Sam again and Sam responded for a moment before pushing Gene away.

"You're always talking about risks. We could get caught."

"You were the one who gave them my name."

"Well it's lucky that you have a girly name."

"Gene is a perfectly good name, Sam."

"If you say so."

Gene kissed Sam again and then moved to kiss his neck.

Sam pushed him away. "One I can get away with but not two. My neck is off limits, Gene."

Gene slid his hand down Sam's body, "anywhere else off limits? I mean cos last night it was access all areas."

"Gene, we are in the toilets at work. Is any of the risk getting through to you here? As much as I wish things were different they'd lose all respect for you if they found out about us. As far as they're concerned we share a house and annoy one another."

Gene pressed a quick kiss to Sam's cheek. "I know you're right but every time I see you today I just want to mark you again."

"Later maybe but not my neck. Can I go to the toilet now? I do have work to do."

"Which case are you looking at?"

"The Kinsella case."

"Yeah, the old dear who had her eternity ring stolen."

"There's been four similar robberies but what if they get more greedy or someone interrupts them. There's no guarantee that nobody will get hurt."

"Right, Sam, you have a piss and I'll go rally the troops."

Gene got Chris to make copies of all the statements and sent his team out to interview the victims again. There might be some detail that they could give now that they weren't in shock. Sam was right, anyone who'd rob old ladies was scum and Gene didn't want them on his patch. Ray got the same story as last time from Mrs Walshe, whose wedding ring and gold watch had been taken, but when he was leaving a neighbour mentioned seeing some men doing roadworks that day. Mrs Kinsella's daughter mentioned them too, maybe these were opportunistic thieves. At least they had something to go on. As luck would have it Phyllis knew someone at the council and was able to find out which men were working at the end of Mrs Walshe's road. When their boss checked the records they'd been working near Mrs Kinsella's and one of the other houses that had been targeted. Sam asked their boss to keep quiet until they spoke with the men but somebody blabbed. They'd have to go to the homes of each of the men and question them.

Martin Sheehan's wife Sue was most welcoming until they raised the issue of the robberies and then she got defensive, swearing that her husband was definitely at work. "My husband works hard to provide for us, in all weathers. He's not lazy and he's not a thief. Try his so called workmates, must have been one of them. Derek's wife is expecting again, her fifth. Maybe they needed the money."

It was when they were leaving that Annie spotted Sue's gold watch. "Nice watch, Mrs Sheehan."

"Thanks, a gift from my Martin."

"Did you get it in August by any chance?"

"What's it to you?"

Annie handed over the page with the description of the stolen items and saw from the reaction that Mrs Sheehan definitely hadn't known it was stolen. "Have there been any other gifts, Mrs Sheehan?"

She shook her head and took off the watch. "He said it were to make up for missing our anniversary. I didn't know."

Sam believed her but they still needed to find her husband. "I'm sorry, Mrs Sheehan, but Martin isn't at work. He didn't come back from his lunch break. We think somebody warned him we'd be asking questions. Is there anywhere he might go?"

Sue gave them the address of Martin's brother, David, but couldn't think of anywhere else.

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking for the other men and trying to track them down. Only one lad had come back to work so it looked like the rest of them had been in it together. They finally found Martin and his two accomplices drinking in The Eagle where they'd apparently been since lunch time. All the team were happy with the result.

"Right men, and Annie. Our mothers and our grannies are a little bit safer tonight. Good work everyone. Drinks after work."

Sam gave Gene a look but Gene just smiled. "My office, DI Tyler,"

Sam followed Gene in and closed the door.

"We'll have a drink each, maybe two and then leave okay."

Sam nodded, "maybe I should leave after one so we're not leaving together."

"Good idea and good result today."

"I think we should look at all our open cases and see which ones would benefit from a targeted approach. When we've got everyone working together it's easier to get things done."

Gene nodded, sometimes it was easier to let Sam have his own way.

~

Sam left the pub first and waited in the Cortina for Gene who agreed to let Sam drive them home. His motivation seemed to be that this freed him up to grope Sam on the way there. Gene pressed his fingers against the mark on Sam's neck.

"Give over, Gene. I'm driving."

He rested his hand on Sam's thigh and told him all the things he wanted to do to him when they got home. They were barely through the front door when Gene pushed Sam against the wall and tried to thrust his hand down Sam's trousers. He complained about them being too tight as he wrestled with the button. "Felt like you were teasing me all day, Sammy. Don't know how I'll keep my hands off you tomorrow."

Sam leaned forward and they kissed roughly, each of them trying to take control. Sam pulled back breathing heavily. "I'll just have to make sure you're satisfied enough tonight."

"Don't know how you do this to me. Me and the wife only did it on special occasions."

"Are you trying to kill the mood?"

"Definitely not."

Sam sidestepped Gene and took the stairs two at a time knowing Gene wouldn't be far behind him. He grabbed the lube and held it up as Gene came through the door. He grabbed Gene's hand and fell back onto the bed, pulling Gene down on top of him. They kissed again, softer than before and ground against each other.

Gene broke the kiss, "let me get my coat off, Sam."

They separated to undress with shoes being kicked off quickly and clothes being thrown to the floor. Sam lay back on the bed and waited till Gene made eye contact to spread his legs. He got the reaction he wanted when Gene smiled. Gene enjoyed seeing Sam's wanton side. Before they started this, he never thought Sam would be so filthy.

The bed dipped a little when Gene knelt between Sam's legs. Gene stroked his own cock liking the way Sam looked at him. He took Sam's cock in his other hand and stroked it slowly making Sam moan. Sam felt so good, being able to act on the tension that had been building all day. He passed the lube to Gene but Gene opened it and poured some onto Sam's hand.

"Like watching you do it."

Sam knelt up, facing Gene and reached to stretch himself open. He started with one finger and quickly moved to two. Gene kissed him and wrapped an arm around him to hold him up. Sam twisted his fingers a little as Gene nipped his bottom lip. It wasn't the most thorough prep but in his impatient state it was enough. He wiped his fingers on the duvet and Gene tutted.

"I'll stick it in the wash later. How do you want me?"

"On top."

Gene lay back and Sam straddled him. He slicked up Gene's cock and held it in position as he slid slowly down. The burn from the stretch hurt a little but even taking his time he was soon all the way down. Gene gripped his hips and Sam moved slowly. He leaned forward kissing Gene's chest, his neck, his lips. Gene's grip tightened.

"You're determined to give me more bruises."

Sam lifted himself up a little, then slid back down. He did it again causing Gene to thrust up a little. Gene practically lifted Sam up and then pulled him back down, none too gently. Sam stroked his cock as Gene did this again. Even with Sam on top, this always happened and Gene took control as Sam expected he would.

"Get on your knees for me."

Gene moved aside so Sam could get on all fours. He pressed a kiss to Sam's back and positioned himself between Sam's legs. He pushed his cock in quickly and Sam gasped. Gene's thrusts were on the good side of painful but as he sped up Sam dropped his weight to his forearms for better balance. He reached for his cock as Gene kept thrusting and stroked it quickly, sliding his thumb across the head. He felt Gene's hands move and was surprised when Gene added a finger alongside his cock.

"Fuck, Gene, give me some warning."

Gene pulled his finger free.

Sam looked over his shoulder, "I didn't say stop."

Gene leaned forward and Sam twisted his neck at an awkward angle to kiss him. Gene pushed his finger back in and began thrusting again as Sam stroked his cock. He rested his forehead on his arm as he sped up his strokes, chasing his orgasm. He was so close when the ever competitive Gene came first yelling loudly on his final forceful thrust. He pulled out and slumped on the bed next to Sam, watching his last few strokes. Sam didn't last much longer and came onto his hand and the bed. He looked at Gene then licked his fingers clean.

"God, Sam. If I could get hard again I would. Now what's for tea?"

Sam laughed, "whatever you decide to make. I have washing to do."

Gene ran his hand up Sam's leg, "we make a good team."

"Yeah we do." He didn't dare say any of the sentimental stuff that he wanted to but he hoped that Gene might sometimes have the same mushy thoughts as he did.


End file.
